


【权顺荣x全圆佑x金珉奎】狼狈为奸

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: -3p初尝试 ABO-初入行模特5 x 造型师6 x 摄影师9
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi





	【权顺荣x全圆佑x金珉奎】狼狈为奸

01

权顺荣搞不懂为什么。

看着这一整个服装间的衣服在发愣，刚入行没多久只拍了一次清纯男友风concept的杂志内页露个脸，没有多想便接下了公司递来的第二份工作。

乍一看没什么，都是各式各样的衣服，为了适合杂志的风格各有各的夸张法，可仔细一看，这里头不是露脐装就是学生制服，说是有什么癖好都不过分的程度。

“喂，衣服还没换好吗？”外面的助理探头进来看见权顺荣还是穿着自己的私服，皱皱眉头心想没见过这么磨叽的新人，刚要开口又被挤进门里的另一个人打断了话头，“别催他了。”

狭长的狐狸眼睛慵懒地半眯着，嘴角也是兜满了好心情，把烦人的助理支走之后便顺势把身子倚在白色的门框上，把最靠近门边的那个架子拉到自己身边，瞟了两眼权顺荣，随便拎了件牛仔布的衣服连带衣架朝他扔过去，“换好出来化妆。”

手里的衣服虽然是厚实的牛仔布料，但要是抽着衣架把它整件捋直了看，就会发现上衣是出奇的短，估计只能遮住腹部的一半，幸好下半身那条喇叭裤倒是没玩什么花样，规规矩矩的版型和走线让权顺荣稍稍松了口气，“这个上衣…”

“怎么，你想半裸吗？”全圆佑正准备给他关上门又被叫住，回过头看见小仓鼠有些不知所措的小脸，别样的情绪漫上心头，“喊你穿就穿，我们摄影师等不了太久。”

02

摄影棚在今天早上已经布置好了，补光灯和反光板也都按照摄影师的心意摆放好，背景是正贴合现在潮流的贝壳纸，微微泛着光，简单又很好出片的场地现在却在无尽地等待它的主人公。

“全圆佑，你把模特吃了吗？”手里把玩着一台旧式摄像机的金珉奎已经开始等得不耐烦了，镜头上蒙着用来充当复古滤镜的薄纸也被擦过好几遍也还是没拍上一张照片，“说你工作生活不分开真的有道理的…哦，是工作和床上。”

“自己约不到独守空床少怪我。”全圆佑根本没心思理会隔壁的金珉奎，脑海里只是在期待着换衣间被拉开帘布的瞬间，“再说，我也不至于控制不住让他闻到我的味道吧。”

“放屁，你之前易感期不是就差点…”停住了喋喋不休的嘴巴是有原因的，要不是自己眼疾手快估计下一秒那台宝贝的吃饭工具就要砸在地上了，“…全圆佑，真有你的。”

脸上还是一副很拘谨的神情，被牛仔套装勾勒出美好的身体线条已经迫不及待向大家展示了，衣袖裤腿都保守地把白嫩的皮肤遮得一干二净，仅仅露出的下腹部现在却被权顺荣用手臂遮在前面，让面前两头蠢蠢欲动的狼收回了眼神。

“咳…这不是很好看嘛，来化妆吧。”全圆佑定了定神，把眼睛从权顺荣身上摘下来，拉开一旁化妆台的椅子示意他坐过来，回头的瞬间还使了个眼色给那头还在沉迷美色的大狗让他收敛点，工作要紧。

小脸微红地正襟危坐，手臂也还环在腰间遮着，抿着嘴任由全圆佑在他脸上上着粉底液和淡淡的眼妆，靠近了看连那些可爱的小绒毛都能看得一清二楚，“放松点，这里也没几个人。”

——说实话，没几个人才害怕。

“嗯…嗯。”毕竟是刚入行没多久的初生牛犊，很容易便相信了对着自己露出微笑的全圆佑，连另一旁正在摆弄着摄像机却又时不时看看这边的摄影师，看起来也没这么可怕了。

“顺荣皮肤真好。”也不知道是为了缓解气氛还是为了别的，全圆佑脑子里自动指挥嗓子说出缓解尴尬的话，还顺手从口袋抽了颗微微融化的巧克力给他。

“谢谢..。”原本规规整整的巧克力边缘已经融化成黏腻的液体沾在包装袋内壁上，含进嘴里也还是一样的甜，却又不敢动腮帮子去咬，生怕鼓起来的脸蛋会碍着全圆佑化妆，只好用舌面慢慢磨蹭着，不经意间连压在腰间的手臂都放松了些，“今天…请多多指教了。”

03

粉其实没上多少，毕竟好的皮肤是妆容的一半，可这位姓全名圆佑的男士却硬生生地弄了快一个小时，也不知道权顺荣脸上是有什么好看的，连眼睫毛都能把人迷住。

“有完没完了全圆佑。”又好笑又好气的金珉奎把相机放在一旁，扯了个别人用来搁脚的小板凳坐着，掐指一算今天从上班开始数，已经待机了快四个小时了，而自己的好兄弟却还在努力地为自己增加工作时间，“人家脸上都要被你看出洞来了。”

全圆佑白了一眼那头正在发牢骚的金珉奎，继续给乖乖微张着嘴的权顺荣上口红，原本的唇色就是漂亮的樱花粉，又上了一层无花果色的唇釉，微微氧化之后更是变得粉嫩，比蛋糕店橱窗里的春日限定草莓慕斯更甜美。

站起来又变得紧张的小人被金珉奎引着站到布置好的场地里，圆头的皮鞋蹭在地板上慢慢地挪动着步子，仿佛动作大一些就要露出腰间那片引人遐想的皮肤来。

“来，慢慢摆一些动作。”等了四个小时依旧耐着性子引导模特做动作的金珉奎此时此刻也在佩服自己，不自主地盯着被小臂遮住的腰间便开始浮想联翩，脑海里有好多想要他做的姿势。

两件套的服装让权顺荣无所适从，即使面前的摄影师在耐心地引导，自己却还是在意着腹部空荡荡的一截区域，被示意着举起手臂，不在意间还是屈着腰尽力让短短的上衣遮住更多的肌肤，别扭的姿势让金珉奎无奈地从镜头前抬起眼。

“你放松点…这样怎么拍得好看。”金珉奎叹了口气，看着羞涩地看着自己的权顺荣，亮晶晶的眼睛里满是歉意，对于放不开这件事他也很难控制，只好本着职业精神慢慢地直起腰来，那一截短短的腰上已经能清晰看见流畅的腹肌线条。

“对…没错，保持住状态。”把眼睛凑到镜头后，看见开始舒展手脚的权顺荣，视线分散后又聚焦在被牛仔短上衣的阴影遮住的腰部上 ，手指在快门上随着摄影棚内若有若无的音乐声里频繁按下，上翘的嘴角里全是满意。

“你这跟偷吃了鸡的黄鼠狼没啥区别。”不知道什么时候整理完化妆台的全圆佑无声无息地站在金珉奎旁边，头凑过来一些看着小屏幕又抬头看看已经放开了晃动着身子摆动作的小老虎，根本没留意到自己脸上的笑容也被金珉奎同化了“这不是挺好的嘛。”

柔软的腰肢在面前舒展，从侧面看就是窄窄的一片，仿佛两只手就能圈住一般的纤细，练过舞蹈的四肢像是在阳光下悠哉游哉的猫咪，半眯着的眼睛勾人得很，面前这两位也不是不泡吧的好男孩，吃的荤菜多了偶尔见到单单纯纯的款也会心动。

那细腰像是妙龄少女一般，动起来的时候后腰堆起薄薄的肌块看起来柔软又好摸，指尖在自己身上轻点，不谙世事的动作让金珉奎咬着下唇拼命按下快门，全圆佑的脸上是官方的微笑，可是快速在地上敲着的鞋跟却出卖了他，“金珉奎你、你能收工没有。”

“干嘛，忍不住你就输了。”金珉奎半跪着的姿势跟全圆佑不一样，双腿间的帐篷并不那么明显的动作让他更像嘲笑站着的好兄弟，一场莫名其妙的战争在两个alpha之间蔓延，而那只散发着奶味的仓鼠却还在布景上讪讪地站着，挠着脑袋问‘摄影师哥哥，照片拍得怎么样，还满意吗？’，一边还思考着下一个动作。

“满意，”全圆佑心里已经把金珉奎钉在靶子上准备射箭了，脸上的肌肉遵从主人的命令挤出一个皮笑肉不笑的客套笑容，“都很满意，顺荣真是…太棒了。”

04

第二次在这个摄影棚里拍摄已经让权顺荣感到熟悉，甚至能和工作人员们聊上两句，纯白色的T恤下隐隐能看见后颈处贴着一块小小的圆贴，抑制剂注射进血液里让权顺荣安心了不少，用纸巾按压着针口坐在化妆间，闭上眼睛感受着短暂的晕眩。

“谁把牛奶撒了。”外头传来金珉奎的声音，棚里蔓延着平日没有的淡淡的牛奶味让他不太习惯，原本便不喜欢这种甜腻味道的全圆佑也不是没有闻到，一切都在看见垃圾桶里使用过的信息素抑制贴的外包装时得到了回答，“嘘。”把大大咧咧的好友拉到一旁的时候又悄悄指了指走廊尽头权顺荣所在的房间。

“那他今天还能拍吗？”显然心思正很多的金珉奎一心只想着工作，正搭着肩的全圆佑快要被他气死了，明明馋得不行却还能按着裤裆做柳下惠，那真是世界第一的正人君子没跑了，“醒醒，发情期啊金珉奎，发情期。”

“所以？”全圆佑想立马抄起隔壁的板凳把金珉奎砸醒，把那个夜场专属好兄弟砸出来，金珉奎却还是不解，“你要下药？”

“谁说的。”悄悄把自己的信息素放出来一些，让淡淡的味道只包裹着两个人，上挑的眼角像是狐狸一般，咂咂嘴期待着梦寐以求的猎物主动扑进怀里，“我们自己就是最好的诱饵。”

05

刺鼻的冷松味，甜腻的牛奶味，浓郁的龙涎香。

三种味道掺合着混杂着，三具身体交缠在一起，到底是谁先吻上谁，到底是谁先表达渴求，当唇瓣交织在一起的时候真相就不那么重要了。

权顺荣被金珉奎推倒在床上的时候眼前已经是雾蒙蒙看不清来人的状态，只知道顺着扑上来那人的意思仰着脖子任由他啃破自己的皮肤，不规律的喘息打在印满吻痕的脖颈上，小腹往前顶贴紧金珉奎的腹部，嘴里还哼唧着说很热。

显然冷静些的全圆佑站在隔壁，嘴角勾起的弧度绝对不是善意的表现，阴谋得逞的狐狸眯着眼睛看着床上纠缠的两人，抱着手像是在美术馆欣赏喜爱的画作一般享受，即使下身已经鼓胀得难受也还表现出一副饶有兴致的模样看着面前精彩的活春宫。

“唔…好热、下面…下面好痛。”鼻腔里充斥着的都是充满侵略性的气味，两个alpha的信息素都毫无掩饰地在填满整个房间，后颈的贴纸不知道什么时候已经被挣脱，腻人的牛奶味在发情期变得更加甜美，边说着话还扭动着腰把裤子给蹬掉了。

“顺荣好香。”金珉奎把他的身上的衬衫扯开，迫不及待地抚上那肖想了许久的软腰，和想象中一般软滑的皮肤，还拼命贴紧自己的模样真的可爱得不行，惹得隔壁的全圆佑也一把扯掉了皮带扑到床上。

“连奶子都那么好吃呢。”一个亲吻着扭动的细腰，另一个则是毫不留情地吮吸着完全勃起的棕粉色乳尖，微微隆起的乳晕被全圆佑完全叼在嘴里，从淡色变深的樱桃被舌尖不断挑逗，难耐的瘙痒让小仓鼠把胸部更是往全圆佑那边送，“圆佑啊…唔、还要吸…啊…”

一左一右伏在权顺荣身上的两人像是要把他摸透，四只手在他身上不断游走，室内呛人的混合气味浓得快要从走廊都能闻到了。

“这边…这边也要吸…圆、圆佑啊好痒…！”把身子靠向右边的时候自然就远离了趴在左边的金珉奎，无意识地向全圆佑侧过身去的时候让后背对着已经被冷落的大狗，“顺荣不喜欢我。”

“唔…唔？”被躺过的地方凹下去，裆部的位置更是渗开了莫名的水印，金珉奎坏心思起来了，伸手就把那软绵绵的臀肉全部纳入掌心，常年握着相机的手带着些薄薄的茧，磨在权顺荣白嫩的皮肤上让准备回头的他吓了一小跳，“珉奎…不要生气好不好…？”

金珉奎像是没听到他说话一般，继续把手往更隐秘的地方摸去，粗糙的指尖触碰到柔软的花瓣，不出所料果然已经湿透得滴水，稍稍用力那些亮晶晶的汁液便都蹭在手上，“珉、珉奎…那里不可以碰…唔…”

抬起头露出人畜无害的表情的同时就着那些滑腻的粘液插进去一个指节，看着对方在全圆佑怀里被啃着乳头的不爽瞬间清零，甚至在完全塞入一根手指的时候眼角还泛起了泪花，怪惹人怜爱的。

“你要先干他？”全圆佑说没有恼火是假的，翻了个白眼看着怀里软绵娇憨的人儿被金珉奎捞走，半卧在已经乱七八糟的床铺上看着又吻在一起的两人。

“嗯，哥不会介意的吧。”好兄弟在这个时候都不是事儿，把可爱的小人吃干抹净才是要事，说着又咬了咬权顺荣肉嘟嘟的下唇，惹得还在用舌尖舔自己上颚的小仓鼠浑身一个激灵，又软下身子缩在比自己高出一截的金珉奎怀里。

“不介意。”全圆佑好像在盘算着什么，就算是这样，金珉奎也无暇去顾及了。

06

小臂垫在权顺荣后腰，把人放倒在床上，其实就是全圆佑躺着的地方隔壁，从侧面看还能看见被全圆佑啃得发红又肿胀的乳头，还有在微微喘气的小腹，手指攥紧了身下的被单。

“要进去了哦…”金珉奎撸了两把尺寸惊人的硬物，俯下身对准了流水得花穴，把着根部蹭到花瓣上的时候连龟头都沾到了不少粘液，慢慢撑开那个小口塞进去一个前端便听到小仓鼠细细的哼唧声，环绕在自己身边的奶香更是变得甜腻了不少，让金珉奎脑袋一晕就把粗壮的男根塞进去一半，正准备起身去安抚权顺荣，耳朵里先听到的却是全圆佑悠哉游哉的声音，“哟，金珉奎你温柔一点嘛…怎么做1的。”

“他妈的，信不信下次易感期我插你。”朝全圆佑放完狠话立马就起身把权顺荣搂进怀里，轻吻着松软的发顶，听着耳边细细碎碎的抽泣声，咬了咬牙慢慢把炙热的物件推进到最深处，这才停下来，“顺荣乖…都进去了，好棒呢。”

“呜…呜呜，珉奎的好大好热…里面好满…”把手臂环在金珉奎脖子上，发情期的omega不一会就适应了体内的物件，甚至还用软肉挤着，也不开口说想要就这样催促着，指甲轻轻划在金珉奎后背的肌肉上，嘴里还不停说胡话。

随着操弄变得越来越快，嘴里断断续续的娇喘也变得急切起来，还夹杂着几声抽泣声，抱紧了身前在用力的金珉奎，小小的虎牙抵在他的肩膀上却没有真的咬下去，“珉奎…珉奎，再、再用力…不会弄坏的。”

这样的话对金珉奎很受用，伸手替权顺荣抹去糊得满脸都是的泪水和汗珠，露出那张白净的小脸，被自己操得满脸潮红的模样怎么看都不够，一手捧着他的脸蛋一手把他固定在自己怀里又加大了力度往更深处开拓。

“顺荣还有一个洞是空着的呢。”没等小人回过神来听清话便上前把住他的下颚，微张的双唇像是清晨的玫瑰花瓣一样娇艳欲滴，把自己快要爆炸的物件掏出来，前端轻轻打在对方极富弹性的下唇上，引导着他慢慢含进去，“唔…唔、太粗了…”

一米八几的人尺寸当然也是成正比的，把整根塞进小仓鼠嘴里看着他吃得只能发出呜呜的声音，脸颊被撑得满满的鼓起来，初次口交不得章法的舔弄让全圆佑更是兴奋，连那两枚可爱的犬牙偶尔磕在柱体上也不觉得痛。

07

嘴里粗壮的巨物又涨大了一圈，还在插着自己下面的物件也丝毫没有停歇的意思，权顺荣被干得失神的时候闻到的都是冷松和龙涎香的混合气味，迷糊间听到那两只猛兽好像又起了什么坏心思。

塞满嘴巴的东西被猛地撤出来，全圆佑朝金珉奎挑挑眉，跪着挪动着身子，也到了自己下身旁边坐着，还伸手摸了摸那被撑满而紧绷的穴口，“顺荣是不是真的不会被弄坏呀，让我测试一下好不好呀？”

“唔…？”已经适应得很好的花穴口从边缘慢慢撑开，一根手指再是两根，露出坏笑的全圆佑看着还迷迷糊糊的权顺荣，直到全圆佑把勃起得变成紫红色的男根抵在已经插入了一根巨物的花瓣处才反应过来，“不可以…吃不进去的…圆佑啊…唔不要…”

当下这个箭在弦上的时候撒娇也无济于事。

第二根炙热的巨物顺着被撑开的地方缓慢地塞进体内，那些软肉无所适从地只能尽力包裹住新进入的物件，权顺荣颤颤巍巍地撑起半个身子，小腹像是因为被再次进入而又变得微涨，清晰能感受到身体里两根不安分的巨物在蠢蠢欲动。

“摸摸，都吃进去了…顺荣是无所不能的omega呀。”金珉奎拉起权顺荣一只手，带着他抚上了微微鼓起的小腹，还用力往下按了按，又接着往下让他触碰被完全撑开的花穴口。

第一次双龙让权顺荣感受到前所未有的极乐，深处被加快了频率操弄，大喘着气被操得往上一颠一颠的，两个omega很有默契地一个出去一个进来，每次都能正好磨蹭到敏感点上，很快就生生地被带上了高潮，“停、停一下…唔…不要动了。”

可这两只疯狂的狼怎么会停止呢。甬道在猛烈地痉挛着，把那两根粗大的男根裹得更紧了些，浑身透着诱人的水粉色，连臀尖都染着漂亮的色彩，那一声声的娇喘更是激得那两人撞得更用力，即使是在高潮过后的不应期也还是一样落力。

呜呜的小声抽泣没有停止，顶端的小眼处渗出前列腺液，金珉奎咬紧牙才发现刚才太着急没带套，敲敲隔壁不顾一切在做爱的全圆佑，“喂，没戴那个…”

其实打一开始就没想过射在里面的全圆佑此时此刻嘴上还是不肯放过权顺荣，把倒在床上失神迎接着性爱的宝贝捞起来，咬咬他通红的耳廓，舔弄着软软的耳垂又捏上了被蹂躏得通红的乳尖，沉着声音在权顺荣耳边说着话。

“宝贝，孕期写真想怎么拍？”


End file.
